


The Osgood Adventures

by 2Lei



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also 13th Doctor / Yaz, Eventual 13th Doctor and Missy, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Snark, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lei/pseuds/2Lei
Summary: Missy kidnaps Osgood.ORThe one where Osgood suffers a lot.Set sometime after season 11, when Post-rehab, Post-Cybermen, Post-stabbing-herself-in-the-back Missy decides she doesn't like goodness but does like the idea of a companion.There will be torture. There will be snark. There will be lesbians. Not in that order.





	The Osgood Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I love Osgood so much. And I love writing Missy. So yeah. Some background Kate/Osgood going on. Also some 13th Doctor/Yaz and so 13th/Missy eventually. 
> 
> There will be torture. There will be snark. There will be lesbians. Not in that order.

Osgood doesn't see it coming.

One moment she's standing there, trying to get a reading on that strange signal coming from Hyde Park and the next, well. There's a weapon at her neck, the hand held tight around her upper body, the Mistress' breath at her ear. She has a sick sense of deja vu, because, well, this is what happened to the other Osgood. She's seen the video, before the plane went down. And she'd always thought she'd be the one to, well. That doesn't matter now.

The Mistress is busy mocking Kate,

"Oh dear," she says, and Osgood can feel her breath at her neck, the excited beating of the Mistress' hearts against Osgood's back. "I've got one of yours, dear, what are we going to do now?"

Kate looks aggrieved, but her eyes harden. "Let her go, Mistress. There's no need for that."

Osgood catches a flash of red on her chest when she glances down. The snipers are in position. What's left of them. They only have two now, Fred and Ramsey. They're ready, waiting. If she can just get some leverage...

"But there's every need." says Missy, whose grip tightens on Osgood in instinctive response, "I've always wanted the set, and now that I've got one- " She pauses, and actually sniffs Osgood, who shivers despite herself. "Hmm, yes. The human variety. Very good. Can't have the Zygon type, wouldn't do at all - but I'm getting ahead of myself."

Osgood makes eye contact with Kate, and sees the moment she recognises what Osgood has already concluded. Osgood isn't just for leverage or sport. No. The Mistress means to use her in a larger plan. This isn't murder. This is kidnap.

"If you don't release her," says Kate, "my snipers are ready."

And that would have meant something, before. When they had funding and a division larger than her, Kate, Sam, Colonel Shindi, and Sam's mates.

Osgood can feel the Mistress roll her eyes. "Yeess, well, that might've worked dear. If not for the fact I've left you a little surprise."

Kate's already calculating exactly what kind of threat, when her expression shifts. An update from her ear piece. There must be something worse, some sort of distraction. "You've rigged the tower bridge," says Kate, it's dawning on her just how well they've been played. How well she and Osgood have been played.

"Duh," says the Mistress "so, anyway, best be off." The pounding of Osgood’s heart is matched only by the sensation of the twin heart beats that drowns out any sense of reason Osgood has been holding on to. In one last desperate movements she tries to push back against her but the Mistress has anticipated her, absorbing the movement, the weapon at her neck pushing harder until Osgood gasps. The Mistress is tutting, pulling her tighter still.

"Let her go," says Kate, one final time.

The mistress laughs - the high unhinged one that fills Osgood's dreams, and spreads a well of fear into her stomach. Osgood watches as Missy pulls up her Vortex Manipulator to show her, a timer counting down 0.6, 0.5, 0.4...

"Kate," says Osgood, with a gasp, the viper grip and the panic has stopped her breathing, "Kate, remember project B1 - " but she doesn't get to finish her sentence. The whirl of the time displacement fills her ears.

She's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes the fic come faster x


End file.
